Goku and the Motorcycle Gang
by Bullshitting Penguins
Summary: Yet another story from the idiots! I mean...um...bullshitting penguins! Well, this one is about Goku starting a motorcycle gang! Will Vegeta join? yes. Will Piccolo sing the contry song 'She thinks my tractor's sexy'? yes. Will Chichi get a life? no. Will
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: We don't own the characters, but we did have more fun than a well-oiled midget (Krillin) did in writing this story

DISCLAIMER: We don't own the characters, but we did have more fun than a well-oiled midget (Krillin) did in writing this story!

Goku and the Motorcycle Gang 

GoKuKluxClan was outside bathing in the barrel. Cheese Cheese was bathing him because if she left him alone he might drown himself in the three feet of water. GoKuKluxClan was playing with himself and making airplane noises. Cheese Cheese was about to go invite Gohentai (Gohan) to come join his father, when GoKuKluxClan stopped her. 

"You know Cheese Cheese, you look hot in those sweatpants and 1930's style dress that covers every possible square inch of skin…" Cheese Cheese slapped GoKuKluxClan. 

"You Bastard! Is that how you see me? I know we've been married since dirt was invented, but to only want me for sex! I am a person you know! I have random thoughts, and secret hobbies, and Elvis records, but do you care? No! You only want me around to get laid every once and awhile! You completely do not care that I'm a person inside with feelings and guts and squishy stuff!" Meanwhile GoKuKluxClan had completely blocked her out, like usual, and decided that her resistance was due to the fact that he was not sexually turning her on any more. 

"You know Cheese Cheese, if you don't want me anymore I can do whatever it takes to turn you on…" Cheese Cheese just screamed and stormed into the house muttering about how GoKuKluxClan was nothing like the sensitive guy Antonio in her romance novels. GoKuKluxClan heard the mention of a romance novel, and began to get an idea. It was a small one, and then it was washed away when he dived under the water in an attempt to blow into his own belly button. Suddenly realizing he was all alone, he got out of the barrel and went inside butt naked. Gohentai was sitting in the living room reading a novel bigger than Vegeta's ego. GoKuKluxClan immediately felt intimidated. He sat on the couch, and picked up one of Cheese Cheese's romance novels. He happily pretended to speed reed for several minutes before announcing he had finished his book and stuck his tongue out at Gohentai. Gohentai just rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. Hire Dragon was in Gohentai's room waiting for him to return. Gohentai immediately started to dance for the dragon in nothing but his underware. The Hire Dragon looked inattentive, so Gohentai got a big box and mailed him FedEx.

Meanwhile, GoKuKluxClan was sitting on the couch butt naked trying to bite his own ear. While he was violently whipping his head back and forth, he noticed something on the table. He looked over to see one of Cheese Cheese's girlie magazines. Getting another glimmer of an idea, he picked up one of the magazines. 'I bet if I was like the guys in her magazines, she would be attracted to me!' With that he flipped open the magazine, only to see Frieza on the inside cover dressed in drag advertising for women's lipstick. After staring in awe for several moments at Frieza's sexy bod, GoKuKluxClan began to look for other males in the magazine. Unfortunately he got bored with that quickly and changed to the National Geographic magazine. After going through and drawing panties on all the natives, he resumed his search in the girlie magazine. After reading an article on menopause, he finally found what he was looking for. At the back of the magazine was a picture of a group of guys with girls hanging all over them. They were all in tight leather pants and sitting on motorcycles. When GoKuKluxClan saw this, his first impression was to pretend to be a motorcycle, but then three days later he decided that the answer to his problem was to start a motorcycle gang.

GoKuKluxClan was browsing around the motorcycle shop. A big shiny red Harley immediately caught his attention. He also bought an antenna ball that he stuck in his hair, a leather jacket, and a bumper sticker that he put on the back of the Harley that said "Fat People are Harder to Kidnap." As he was leaving the shop, a bunch of tough looking bikers stopped him. 

"Hey buddy, you want us to break in your new jacket there for ya biker style?" They all grinned stupidly and swigged some more beer. GoKuKluxClan was a complete idiot, so their mischievous behavior didn't phase him. 

"SURE! That'd be great!" GoKuKluxClan said stupidly. The bikers laughed as they took   
GoKuKluxClan's new jacket behind the shop and pissed all over it. Laughing hysterically, they threw it at GoKuKluxClan. After wiping the urine off his face he gave a classic Goku grin and a dopey thanks. He put on the jacket and drove off to Capsule Corporation looking for Vegeta. He would need a badass to join his gang. 


	2. A Secret Hobby

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello Everybody! Just wanted to apologize now for Goku's name in the last chapter. We were high at the time, and we take nothing seriously. We sometimes forget that other people take offense to stuff like that. You see, we as the bullshitting penguins make fun of anything and everything as a hobby. Occasionally we do go too far. Please no flames about it, we got the idea that you are all offended by it, but also please remember that this is nonsense, so don't take it seriously.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Viagra, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, Viagra, Vegeta!" Vegeta came out of the gravity room looking to kill whomever was so foolishly insulting his name, which did sound like the word 'Viagra.' He immediately saw the president of the dumbass club sitting on a beautiful new Harley, stinking up the area with a stench of urine. 

"Damn it Stupid! You smell like Urine! My super sensitive Saiyan nose cannot handle such an odor! God, you smell like Bulma's breath!" Viagra said angrily.

"Oh! You mean my new jacket? Some biker guys were nice enough to help me break it in biker style! Hey Viagra, I came to ask you if you want Bulma to be turned on by you?" Before President Dumbass could continue, Viagra was jumping up and down wildly screaming "YES YES YES!"

"Well that's good! I figured out what women want, but I need your help." Viagra regained his composure and his sneer. 

"Well of course you need my help! All women want me!" The moronic Goku just stood there stupidily, before starting to talk. 

"Uh, well, you need a motorcycle. Then you have to join my gang." He looked as though he was struggling with trying to do something in his head. Viagra looked around suspiciously. 

"Come with me!" Acting like James Bond, he pulled Goku around the Capsule Corporation grounds, before running straight into Bulma by accident. 

"Out of my way woman, for I am Bond, James Bond." Viagra said hotly.

"Off, Piss off. I have laundry to do." Bulma said angrily. Suddenly Goku burst out laughing. 

"What's wrong with you idiot?" Viagra asked in a ticked off voice.

"Well, I just got that joke. You know, earlier when you said that all women want you. That was funny!" Viagra and Bulimia rolled their eyes, and Viagra led GoKum-by-yah to his secret "Garage". Once inside, GoKum-by-yah marveled at all the posters covering the walls and the enormous bike in the center of the room. On each space of wall was a beautiful woman naked paused over a monstrous Harley. GoKum-by-yah was amazed. Viagra pointed toward the bike. 

"She's never been ridden. Perfect condition, the best motorcycle money can buy. And She's mine! MINE I SAY! AND SHE'S BETTER THAN YOURS!!!! I have beaten you at something!" Just then GoKum-by-yah broke off the mirror by accident. Viagra looked devastated.

"NOOOOOOO! ONCE AGAIN I HAVE LOST!!!!!!! Oh well though, I'll just use my back up." With that Viagra went to the back of the garage and pulled a sheet off a big lumpy thing. GoKum-by-yah held back gasps of amazement when Vegeta removed the sheet to reveal Bra's Barbie Jeep. Viagra began to rub the plastic pink jeep down with a diaper. 

"She may not be a motorcycle, but listen to that rechargeable battery roar!" Viagra pressed gently on the tiny gas petal. GoKum-by-yah smiled at the fact that his plan was working. Soon he would have the coolest gang ever, and Cheese Cheese would not be able to resist his badass self. Now, he just needed Piccolo. 


End file.
